When in bad company
by Xaien
Summary: When Lily and James are forced to work together, they take on so much more then they thought. Who knew this situation could result in banning from Hogsmeade trips, the cave in of a tunnel and the odd astronomy tower falling off? R'N'R! [ON HAITUS]
1. Flying pigs

Summary: When Lily and James are forced to work together, they take on so much more then they bargained for. Who knew that this situation could result in banning from Hogsmeade trips, the cave in of a tunnel and the odd random astronomy towers falling off? Few pairings, not just LJ.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that's all J.K. Rowling's stuff. :'( sniff

* * *

When in bad company

Chapter 1: Flying pigs

Lily Evans glared across the table. 'Are you going to tell me?' she demanded impatiently, banging her hand on the table and Alexandra had to cover her mouth not to laugh. The auburn haired girl glared at her and waited for a reply.

'Oooh!' Alex faked a look of surprise, 'There's flying pigs out of the wind-ow!' she rubbed her head. 'No need to get violent.' She scowled.

Lily Evans rolled her eyes. 'Alex, if you don't tell me _exactly_ who I'm working with her, I'll withdraw my position as head girl and never, I repeat, _never_ let you use the prefect bathroom, AND give you detention for the rest of the month. The only people that would have more detentions then you would be The Marauders. You don't want that sort of reputation now, do you!'

Alex just snorted whilst ruthlessly biting the head of a chocolate frog. 'Funny you should mention them, you know. Beside,' she gave her a wicked grin, 'James is hot.'

Lily's eyes shot out of her head. Well, nearly. 'You did _not_ just say that.' She breathed slowly.

'Did so. You know, I would just _love_ to be with him for a whole _year_, sharing a _private_ room with him, whilst letting him _waltz _with meto_ open_ the_ ball_ and be able to _work_ with him as the position of the _heads of the year_.' She said to Lily, before leaning back letting the words sink in.

Lily could feel her jaw drop and her eyes widen before they drooped down into her hands. 'Alex,' she told her best friend, 'you should remind me never to stop you from talking about flying pigs.'

She just laughed, 'Come on Lily, it won't be that bad. How he got the position, I don't know but you only have to sleep across the corridor from him, we practically did that before! But, be sure to practice safe sex. My mum always said you don't wanna loose your virginity to the wrong ma- OW' she cried, her eyes watering. 'What was that for!'

Lily wasn't looking at her though; she was looking at the boy laughing his head of outside the compartment door. 'Uh-oh…' Alex breathed, 'Hehe, well I'll leave you guys to it!' and she walked away swiftly, 'Whatever _it_ means though.' She smirked as an after thought, ducking as a hard backed book was thrown her way, and stumbled clumsily to the door banging into the table corner on the way. 'Hey James,' she murmured and left them behind her.

Lily swallowed. She didn't want James to get the wrong impression from what Alex had said; she didn't even know this guy! Just a few words in the classroom and the occasional bump in at the lake. Especially that time in year 5… when he had asked her too… argh, she thought and pushed all thoughts out of her mind. Alex was meddling with her mind.

James sat opposite her and opened a magazine with pictures of Quidditch players flying around, lifting his legs onto the seat. Lily rolled her eyes in disgust, while observing the dark haired guy in front of her. 'Are you actually planning to sit there all the way?' She asked rhetorically. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not getting the meaning or just too oblivious to everything apart himself.

'No, I'll eat too.' He said casually leaning over to the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans on the table. 'Are you just going to stare at me?' Lily had to everything in her power not to smack this guy on the head, and she doesn't smack people like that often. Well, apart from Cassie and Alex of course.

'No, I mean you're head boy. Are you going to do anything that you are supposed to do?'

'Have you ever seen me doing anything that I'm supposed to do?' he retorted, observing the auburn haired girl with light interest.

'No.' she admitted bitterfully. 'Can't we arrange some time to talk?' she asked.

'Sorry, but you'll have to wait if you're after sex.'

Lily's eyes hung out once again. 'What! You think that—Alex she wasOh my God-AAAALLLEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXX!' she yelled and stormed out of the compartment.

Inside James grinned and laid back.

On the train in a compartment not far away, Cassandra Rain and Alexandra Fylonrei sat discussing dates for the winter ball.

Cassie looked thoughtful. 'Let's see… Amos.'

'Ew, he SO needs to get a brain. Did you see him with Andy? Fighting over a pair of robes! How immature.'

'Alright,' Cassandra grinned. 'How about Sirius?'

'Hm… Black. Clever, good looking, nice ass, and one hell of a pain in the butt. No way!'

Before Alex could say anymore bad things about Sirius, Lily came storming in, her emerald eyes burning spitfire. 'That James,' She growled, 'is the most despicable creature I have ever had the misfortune to meet.'

Cassie and Alex exchanged glances. 'Er Lily-'

'I mean its one thing to snog every single girl with two feet and skinny ass but to say that to me!'

'Lily, I mean-'

'And I hardly even know him! To be saying that to someone that you've only just met is so immature. Wait, he is the most immature prick I have ever met. Even worse then the guy down my road who sells chocolate wrapping paper. And if I have to take this case about him to Professor McGonagall I will!'

'Lily you're going to-'

'And Professor Dumbledore shall know about this to-OW!'

'-sit on a pin.' Cassie finished, sighing.

'You could of warned me.' Lily frowned, rubbing her rear end. 'This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it.'

Alex slouched down. 'What did Potter say that got you so fired up?'

'It was all your fault really.' Lily snapped, 'you and your sick, sick brain.'

'That.' Alex grinned, 'don't worry, he's just playing around.'

Cassie looked at them, confused. 'I don't get it… what did you say that was so good to get Lily worked up?'

'Oh I just told her that she better have safe sex and not to loose her virginity to someone that she feels not worthy of.'

'Yeah, and Potter just so happens to be standing behind the door at that very moment.' Lily moaned, 'and he had the nerve to say, "If you want sex then you'll have to wait." What a bumhole! If he's still a virgin then I'll eat my bobble hat.'

Cassie and Alex looked at each other again. And burst out laughing.

Professor McGonagall peered at the two teens from behind her desk. 'So I trust that you have gotten to know each other.' Lily snorted. You could hardly _not_ know James and his famous group. The cries of 'Jamsie-Wamsie!' and 'Jamsiepoo' were enough to haunt a girl to death. Maybe they should add a head on the end of that to make it 'Jamsiepoo-head'. That would make more sense to her. Though she knew who he was, she doubted that James even knew her name though.

Professor McGonagall looked at her sharply. Her and Professor Dumbledore had thought that maybe Lily have a little impact on Potter's behaviour whilst James could lighten Lily up but it seemed already that their plan wasn't working. But Albus was hardly ever wrong.

'Yes, I know who James is.' Lily said to the Professor McGonagall. 'I was just wondering if it was wise to appoint someone like him to work with me.' She muttered under her breath. But from the death glare that Potter sent her, she assumed that he had heard.

'Good…' Minerva said, still observing them carefully, 'You may go back to your common room now. The feast is over.'

The pushed their chairs back and rushed out of the room, Lily clutching her jumper close to her chest. When they got outside of the room though, she turned to James. 'Alright, I don't know what you're thinking right now but you better get a grip. They past head boys and girls have been great in Hogwarts and I don't want you to change that. Understand?'

'Excuse me,' he shot back, 'but am I to believe that you just said that to! I, if you haven't noticed, could easily make you the least popular person in school with one sentence.'

'I don't care about you and your popularity rating,' she replied angrily, 'I do care that it is you, I trust, that broke the chandelier last year.'

'Yes but I don't find that anything to do with what we are talking about.'

'No, you're wrong. We are talking about how immature you are and how much that would effect your position as head boy.'

'I didn't ask for this position, nor did I expect such an

James looked at her half in disbelief that someone was talking back to him and half in disgust that Lily was actually disrespecting him as the school prankster. 'What do you want, Lily?' he said sarcastically.

Lily peered at him. 'I want you to work as a mature and sophisticated partner. Not some retard,'

'I am not a retard!'

'Well then show me you're not.'

'Let me tell you something Lily, I never realised you were such a bossy bitch.'

'Well you're an immature prick!' She yelled and ran off to the common room, practically tearing her hair out. She had realised that she had been childish, but he deserved it, she thought.

Though later, in his own dormitory, James Potter was cooking up a devious plan the get back at Lily Evans.

'So… I take it that your meeting with James didn't go well. Again.' Cassie sighed.

Lily looked awkwardly up from her apple. 'I was too short with him…'

'Yeah, that's not impossible to believe. Why were you so short to him though?'

'He's going to ruin my reputation,' she groaned.

Cassie smiled innocently, 'Of what? A geek?' Lily glared at her. Though nobody would ever think of the pretty auburn haired girl of 'geeky' but it was true she was clever, 1st in Charms and potions. Professor Bunsey seemed to really like her.

'Where's Alex anyway?' Cassie asked curiously.

Lily shrugged. 'Didn't see her in the morning.'

Just then, the door flung open and Alex stormed in. there was something fishy about her, Lily thought, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It wasn't until the people around her started to laugh that she realised what it was.

Alex's normally shiny black hair had turned bright pink and green spots were producing on her skin.

Lily and Cassie watched in awe as they saw her storm up to The Marauders' table, which was, as usual, covered with flocks of giggling girls, who were now even more giggly and staring at Alex. Especially that Harmony and Melody… bitches. 'Alright!' she shouted, 'I _know_ that one of you did it, just give me one good reason that I shouldn't rip your heads off right now!'

James stared at her before turning to Sirius. 'You got the wrong girl!'

'Um… they all look the same in bed.' Sirius replied sheepishly.

'Didn't you take a look!'

'Well… what happens if she wasn't wearing pyjamas?'

Her eyes grew even more. 'One good reason…' she whispered menacingly, her dark blue eyes ablaze, 'just one _good_ reason,'

'Because everybody will call you a carnivore,' Peter chimed.

Alex screamed and ran out form the room, with everybody in the hall laughing at her as she passed.

Lily and Cassie looked at each other, and ran after her, ignoring the laughter around them. Knowing Alex, nobody knew what would happen next. They approached her carefully as she paced around the hallway. 'Erm, Alex?'

Before they could say anything else, her face was up in front of Cassie's and she hissed, 'They are going to die. I tell you, I declare war!'

Lily and Cassie swallowed slowly. This is going to mean bad things for them… again.

* * *

Hehe, okay if you didn't like it then don't review cos' I'm not going to write if nobody likes it:( but, PLEASE REVIEW! Otherwise I'm not writing. As I've said before. Wow, I like to repeat things 


	2. Bouncing sheep

Many thanks to:

**Daphne:** I've finally managed to get the next chapter up! It took me long enough too, lol

**Smileyfacedudet: **Haha, thanks for the compliments I hope you like this chapter too

**Nimy: **Thanks! I think the next chapters gonna be better then this one

**Alex: **That's really cool, I always liked the name Alex, especially on a girl! I tried to separate it but it didn't really work…

**Prongsie4028: **Haha, I love Lily's friends too, their totally awesome Wish, I had friends like that, lol

For they're reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bouncing Sheep

Professor Flitwick walked around the room checking that everybody was doing they're work when a certain dark haired girl caught his attention. He sighed. He knew this class well enough to know that there were certain people who never did any work. Alexandra Fylonrei included. Right now though she was bent over her exercise book (which she was supposed to be copying down the spells that may come up in the N.E.W.T tests) with her pool of black –though actually deep violet- hair covering her pages from view and her hands moving almost violently across the page. It was obvious to him that she was not doing what she was supposed to.

He walked over to her before saying in a very loud voice. 'You seem to be working well today Miss Fylonrei. Would you like to read out to the class what you've wrote?' his eyes glittering.

Alex looked up at him, uncertain what to do as she had no idea what she supposed to be writing but couldn't read what she had actually wrote without getting another detention. The whole of the school had heard of her little issue with the pink hair and green spotty skin and she did not need extra attention or worse, more of the stupid jokes that had been going around school. The whole class was now turning in their seats to try and see what was written in her book. She could almost feel Black's smirk as he waited for her to get told off.

'Don't you want to read it out and share with us what was so much more important then the N.E.W.T.s test?' Professor Flitwick asked before pausing. 'Read!' he commanded.

Alex swallowed and read, 'Title: ten ways to kill Sirius Black'

She could picture in her mind the look on Black's face and could hear the laughter of her classmates around her.

'10. To have him falling off a broomstick from 5,000 feet and landing in pigs dung

9. To have him dying from loss of saliva because of the many girls that manages to suck it out

8. To have the giant squid eat him

7. To be able to tickle him to death

6. To die from embarrassment which I caused to him

5. To drown from having his head stuffed down the toilet

4. To die from me strangling him

3. To have his big head exploded by a pin being stuck in it

2. To die from running into glass walls repeatedly

1. To drown in his own big ego'

She looked up timidly from the piece of paper to Professor Flitwick's gaping mouth. Around her people were all laughing their heads off though, well until she heard a chair being shoved back angrily behind her. She turned around. Sparks were flying from a pair of greyish blue eyes a few rows behind her.

'That's it Alex,' Sirius snarled at her, 'you've gone too far!'

'Oh too far!' she growled at him, 'now you think that this is too far? Did you ever think that people thought that things you did were "too far"! Did you ever listen? Oh and that's a rhetorical question so you can close your mouth.'

'What is your problem? So I changed you pink and green for a few days, so what? You need some serious anger management.'

'Well it's not as if your mother taught you any manners.'

'My _mother_' he spat the word out, 'has taught me nothing.'

'THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!' Professor Flitwick screeched in his high pitched voice. 'Now both of you can see me after class or it'll be detention for both of you!'

Alexandra raised her eyebrows. 'Isn't the point in seeing us is to give us detention?' She muttered to herself but sat down anyways.

-----

Later that day, Alex stomped up to the common room where Cassie and Lily were sitting in the seats besides the fireplace, discussing N.E.W.T.s examinations and doing their homework. She sat down heavily next to them and sighed heavily, looking at them expecting some sort of reaction from them. She frowned when she didn't get anything and sighed heavily again, this time with some annoyance in it.

Lily looked up from her potions homework. 'Yes? I'm kinda in the middle of my potions homework, I've got to get this formula right or it could the antidote could turn into a poison you know.'

Alex snorted. 'You know you're going to get an O for all your work Lily. What with being the magical version of Einstein and one of Sluggy's personal favourites.'

'Stop calling Professor Slughorn Sluggy! God, you never show any respect to teachers and you would be one of his favourites if you didn't poison him in 2nd year.'

Alex giggled. That memory still made her laugh. She had misread the book and stirred the concoction around 5 times clockwise instead of 5 times anticlockwise. Professor Slughorn had tested the potion and choked the second he swallowed it and it was only for Lily's quick think that he lived to tell the tale.

Cassie sighed. 'What did Flitwick want?' she asked Alex.

'Me and Black have to clean the whole trophy room, WITHOUT magic!'

'So you're just gonna do it?' Cassie said, her eyebrows raised. It wasn't like Alex to have a detention without trying to get out of it or make it easier in some way.

Alexandra's dark blue glinted. 'Well… I was hoping Lily would make some of that really good polish that she lets my use for my broom.' It wasn't just normal polish; this one makes the work ten times easier. None of that mouldy shit Filch was going to give her! She thought to herself.

Lily slammed her book closed. 'No, no and more no. That list you made was childish and immature and you deserve to be punished for it.'

'Come on! It's not as if Black isn't childish and immature. Besides, I didn't know it was going to get read in class, did I?' She widened her eyes, hoping the puppy dog eyes would work on Lily.

'The puppy dog eyes aren't going to work Alex,'

She pouted. 'This is actually your fault you know. If you hadn't upset James and made him tell Black to turn you green and pink, I wouldn't have got mad at Black and wrote the list so you owe me!'

'I don't owe you anything.' Lily said stubbornly.

Cassie nibbled her lower lip and tossed her mahogany brown hair over her shoulders. 'Alex… really Lily's right. You shouldn't use her polish to help you clean the trophies. It's just not right.'

Alexandra frowned at them both before smiling brightly. 'Sure thing, you guys are right. Oh Gosh, I'm tired' she said with a yawn, 'I'd better get to sleep. G'night.' She smiled at them and left for the girls' dormitories. Lily and Cassie watched her leave with more then slight fascination.

'Lily… what's up with her? It's not like her to drop a subject like that. And it's not even eight yet'

'I dunno Cassie… maybe she's finally learning to be at least slightly more mature'

And with that, they got back to their homework.

Up in the dormitories, Alex was looking though Lily's books at rapid speed. She knew that Lily kept her own spells and potions in her little notebook/diary but it didn't seem to be in there. At last, she pulled out a purple notebook triumphantly. Lily had locked it but she unlocked it with a simple _alahomora!_ charm. She snorted; Lily sure needed to update her security and then grinned guiltily as her thoughts wandered to the time when she bought Lily a diary for Christmas… It bite everybody that tried to read it but she hadn't thought that it would've bite Lily too and it did. Lily had to stay at the hospital wing overnight because of it. Alex did apologise for it and bought her a box of Chocolate frogs instead.

She turned the pages rapidly until she came to a page entitled: **Polish (Alex wants it. Don't know why she can't make it herself)**

She looked offended for a second and then thought, well I'm making it myself now! She quickly got a piece of scrap parchment and did a little charm that copied everything on the page in Lily's book onto the scrap piece of paper.

She smiled to herself before replacing all of Lily's books in the right place. She folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket before setting off to dinner.

The next day a 4th year girl approached Alexandra at breakfast. 'Alexandra Fylonrei?' Alex nodded and took a sip of her pumpkin juice, the girl carried on talking 'You and Sirius Black are to see Mr Filch in the trophy room tomorrow at eight.' She nodded again and turned around to face her eggs, smirking slightly.

'Er, I've gotta go get summin for Charms. I'll meet you in class.' And with that, Alex grabbed her bag and ran out of the dining hall. Lily and Cassie looked at each other, slightly confused before getting back to their breakfast.

Outside in the first floor girls' bathroom, Alex sat staring at the piece of parchment that had what she needed to make Lily's polish. It wasn't complicated but it had a few ingredients that she didn't know. Her fingers ran down the list until she came to the words, _αναπήδηση πρόβατα_. She frowned. It looked like… Greek. Well I'll have to translate it, she thought to herself. The concoction was simple; she could complete it in a day. But she had to keep it hidden from Cassie and Lily. She knew that they wouldn't let her carry out her plan if they found out.

She sighed and placed the piece of parchment in between the pages in her Charms book. Greek was not her strong point.

Alex stumbled out of the toilet and crashed into someone. That someone happened to be James. 'Hey Alex, what are you doing?'

'I just came out of the toilet, what do you think I was doing?' She looked at him again, 'Hey James, do you think you could help me?'

'Sure.'

She opened the notebook and showed him the Greek words. 'What does this mean?'

James smiled. 'It's Greek words, it means "bouncing sheep"' he saw Alex looking at him with her jaws open. 'It's an ingredient, for the potion.'

'Yeah, I realise that but you mean I'm supposed to go to the countryside and find a sheep that bounces?' She looked at him incredulously.

He laughed. 'No, it's not a _real_ sheep hair. It's quite rare actually; the only place you could probably get it is from Professor Slughorn's offices.' James looked at Alex sideways. 'I could get it for you if you like.'

She opened her mouth to say no but thought that she didn't really have time to go and rob Professor Slughorn so she might as well get James to do it for her. She narrowed her eyes. What is he was planning to get his own back on her? No… it was only Sirius who was angry at her, right? 'Well, if it's no trouble.'

'No trouble at all. When do you need it?'

'Before is tonight alright?'

He nodded and they went their separate ways, Alex not seeing the smirk that was creeping up on his face.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but it's finally up!

Tell me what you think of it and please review!

In the next chapter, Alex makes a mess of her detention and decides to pay Sirius and James back once and for all.

And this is quite a short chapter, if please tell me whether I should make my chapters longer cos' I know people like different lengths.


End file.
